Sophia-India Blake-Longford
by KlarolinexDelenaxx
Summary: A Christmas miracle can go along way. Texas and Dodger OS. Dexas. Cover picture edited by ME.


**_I own nothing, except Sophia-India Blake-Longford(credit goes to WhitneyMcDona11 for helping me with the surname)_**

* * *

_"You can do it babe, just one more push"  
_

_"I can't do it, I can't, please don't make me" _

_"You can, one more push and we will meet our little girl"_

_..._

_"We did it"_

_I leant down to kiss her. _

_"We did it, our perfect little family"_

_"Our perfect little family"_ _I mirrored._

_I looked down to the bundle of joy in my arms._

_"Welcome to the world, Sophia-India Blake-Longford" I said whilst stroking her little cheek, she just stared back at me making gurgling noises._

_..._

_Sophia-India Blake-Longford was born on 25th December 2009 to Texas Longford and Mark Blake. She weighted 7lb 6oz. She had a full head of brown hair and beautiful green eyes like her mum's.  
_

* * *

"Daddy..."

I was awoken by an excited little girl jumping on top off me. It was Christmas Eve and tomorrow was Christmas, it was also Sophia's birthday and she was really excited. Me and Texas always called her our Christmas miracle.

"Hey you" I said while tapping her on the nose gently, she giggled.

"When is Mummy coming home?" she asked in a quiet voice.

I didn't know what to tell her. She was barely four, she wouldn't understand why Mummy had to leave us.

"I don't know baby" I said to her, changing the subject quickly. I started tickling her and she laughed, I loved it when she laughed, she sounded just like her mum.

"How about Daddy makes you some breakfast?

At that she stopped laughing and sat up "Pancakes Daddy" she said, clapping her hands and pouting. Whenever she wanted anything she always did that, that and her puppy dog eyes, I couldn't say no, just like her Mum.

"Okay, pancakes it is" I said.

"Yay" she said and ran out the room and went down stairs.

I got out of bed and got dressed. I walked downstairs to see Sophia sat on the couch watching some cartoon. She turned around when she heard my footsteps and smiled at me, I walked over to where she sat and kissed the top of her head.

I walked over to the breakfast counter and started making pancakes, I was nearly finished when Sophia walked over...

"Daddy, can I have sugar on my pancakes?"she questioned, while climbing up on one of the chairs.

I put my finger on my chin, pretending to think about it...

"Please" she said, giving me her best pleading look.

I smiled and ruffled her hair "Of course you can"

"Good" she said with a nod and I just shook my head at her and gave her the sugar.

...

"Daddy, can we go to the park today?" Sophia asked me.

"Sure, sweetie, go grab you shoes and coat and we can go" she ran off to get her shoes and coat and brought them back. She sat down on the couch and put her shoes on, she had her pink trainers and right now she was trying to tie the laces... she looked up at me and held her laces up.

"Remember how Mummy taught you?" I questioned. She sat there for a minute just looking at the laces, then she began to tie them up. She did it and looked up at me and smiled.

"Clever girl"

She stood up and put her coat and scarf on.

"Where's your gloves sweetie? you will need them, it's a bit cold out"

"I'll get them Daddy"

She ran off and a few seconds later she returned with her gloves on.

...

"Daddy, watch me" she said from the top of the monkey bars.

"Careful sweetie, we don't want you to hurt yourself do we?"

"I won't Daddy, silly" she said with a giggle.

I walked over to the monkey bars anyway, just in case, I hated seeing my little girl hurt, so I stood there with my arms ready to catch her if she did fall.

"Daddy, I can do it, I'm nearly there..."

She was near the end, she almost made it but he hands started to slip, she fall, but I caught her before she hit the ground. She looked up at me with a frown.

I put her on her feet and said "Don't worry, maybe next time" but before I could say anything else she ran to the beginning and started again...

"I did it Daddy, I told you I could do it" I walked over to her and picked her up and said "Yes, you did"

...

"Can we get ice-cream?" Sophia pleaded.

"Baby, don't you think it's a little cold for that?" I asked.

"No" she said without even thinking.

Sophia loved her ice-cream, just like her Mum.

"Okay, you can have ice-cream"she frowned "Don't you want ice-cream too Daddy?"

"No, Daddy will just have coffee"

...

Sophia and I were sat in the café, she had her ice-cream and I just had my coffee.

"Slow down there missy" I said to her, she was sat eating her ice-cream like no tomorrow, she had it all round her face and some had gotten down her t-shirt.

"But Daddy, I love ice-cream"

"I know you do sweetie but no one is going to take it off you"

She seemed to accept what I just said and she slowed down. Once she had finished she looked at me and I chuckled at her, I passed her a napkin and she cleaned her face and t-shirt as best she could. She smiled up at me "All done?" I questioned her.

...

It was now seven o'clock and Sophia was ready for bed, right now we were snuggled on the couch watching 'Elf', her favourite Christmas movie. The film was almost over and I looked over to her, she was fast asleep.

I stopped the film and picked her up, taking her to bed...

"I don't want to go to bed Daddy"

"But you're tired, besides you need to go to sleep so Santa can come"

"And so I can turn four"

I smiled at her and said "Yes, and so you can turn four"

I reached her room and lay her in her bed.

"Tell me a story Daddy"

"What story do you want?"

"How you and Mummy met"

She always wanted this story, I told it her many times and every time she asked me the same question...

"Do you love Mummy?" she asked.

"I do baby girl, so much" she smiled up at me... "Goodnight Daddy, you better go to bed too, you want Santa to come don't you?" I chuckled softy and kissed her on the forehead.

I went to leave but before I got to the door she whispered "Do you think Santa will bring us Mummy for Christmas?" I looked back at her, I was speechless but I replied with "He might, if we wish hard enough"

"I love you Daddy" she said.

I turned the light off and whispered back "I love you too, my precious girl.

...

"Daddy, it's Christmas and I'm four, wake up!" Sophia came into my room shouting, she was already dressed and ready.

She sat on the bed and I said "Okay sweetie, don't shout please"

"Sorry"

I looked at her "Have you brushed your teeth?" She looked down guiltily.

"Well you best go do them then, I'll come get you when I'm ready and we'll see what Santa brought you ya?"

"Okay" she said whilst running out of the room.

I just sat there smiling and thinking about my two girls.

...

I watched as Sophia ripped into another present. Once she got it open she stared at it and let out a little squeal of excitement, it was a 'Princess Dollhouse Backpack'. She had been begging for it for ages, so she wrote a list to Santa and that was on the top.

...

"Did you get everything you wished for?" I asked her. It was about 3pm now and we had just finished lunch.

She looked at me with a sad smile and said "Almost..."

I knew what she wanted, she wanted her Mum. I missed her too but seeing the pain in my daughter's eye's killed me.

...

Sophia and I were watching some Christmas film on TV when we heard a noise at the door, we turned to look and the door slowly opened.

Sophia got up and ran to the person.

"Mummy?..."

"Hello, baby girl"

"Mummy, I've missed you so much" she said "Daddy's missed you too" she added.

"I've missed you too, my perfect little family" she said whilst grinning at me. I walked over to where she and Sophia stood and kicked the door shut. I picked Sophia up and hugged my beautiful wife.

"Merry Christmas" I whispered to her.

"Merry Christmas, Mark" she said, she kissing me briefly then pulled away and snuggled further into my hug.

My family were reunited at last. _I guess Sophia wished hard enough _I thought to myself.


End file.
